Lizardly Comfort
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Her friends having forgotten about her, Sunset goes back home, feeling all lonely and sad, but lucky, there's still someone who remembers her... One Shot and inspired by the "Pet Project" short and the two "Forgotten Friendship" Promos!


**Hey everypony!**

 **I thought of this idea today as I have been thinking a lot about the upcoming Equestria Girls special, "Forgotten Friendship", since the first promo for it came out.**

 **And one of the thoughts that came across my mind was if we will get to see Ray again, Ray the Leopard Gecko, Sunset's new pet we saw from the summertime short, "Pet Project".**

 **And well here's how I envision his returning appearance will look like, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sunset arrived back at her house from the beach, all heartbroken and feeling lonely as she unlocked her door with her key, the tears falling down onto her arm as she found it more difficult to open her door. So many things that her friends, well not friends anymore, said to her…

"The only joke is whatever this is you're playing on us." Rarity's reply to Sunset rang loud in her head.

"And we ain't friends!" Applejack's stern tone cutting through to her heart.

After wiping the tears from her eyes, Sunset finally got her door open, putting down her keys and bag by the front door before going to her bedroom, her legs shaky as she came to her bedroom door and opened it, going straight to her bed. If Sunset didn't have tear stained eyes, she would have noticed that someone, or rather a certain creature was greeting her.

Ray, the Leopard Gecko, that Sunset adopted from the animal shelter where Fluttershy worked, had a big smile on as he saw his owner walk in. Normally Sunset would go straight to him and pet him, asking him how his day was. However, he realized something was wrong when Sunset didn't come to him and that she was crying.

Ray watched Sunset sit down on her bed, with her hands over her eyes, knowing that he needed to do something. After all, Sunset did promise that he would take care of him and even with Sunset in school and going out with her friends, she always made sure Ray was happy and healthy and spent plenty of time with him when she was home.

Now, the Gecko felt it was his time to come to Sunset's aid. So the lizard at once climbed up his large glass home that had all of Ray's comforts as he got to the top and then safely landing down onto the floor before crawling over to Sunset's bed, climbing up the bedpost and onto the sheets. Stopping to look at Sunset once more, who still didn't see Ray because she was so focused on her feelings being broken, the lizard climbed up Sunset until he got on her shoulder and then pushed his head against Sunset's, which finally got her attention.

"Huh?" Sunset wondered as she felt something poking her, she looked to her side and found her pet there. "Oh, it's you Ray." Sunset managed to get out through her tears.

Ray continued nuzzling his head against Sunset's, hopeful that what he was doing was helping. And it was as Sunset calmed down from her crying and took her pet on her hand.

"Thanks Ray, I just had the worst day ever, all my friends seem not to remember me." Sunset told her pet. "At least you still remember me, right buddy?"

Ray happily nodded his head to indicate that he still knows Sunset.

"Thanks buddy, now how about we get something to eat and then we have to figure out what's wrong with my friends, you with me?" Sunset asked, although Ray didn't need it as he made his way from Sunset's hand to her shoulder again.

When your friends forget you and don't want to be friends with you, you can always count on your animal companions to still be with you and provide comfort in return. That's how it was for Sunset and Ray.

* * *

 **And that's it!**

 **Sorry it was super short, I only had the "Pet Project" short and the two "Forgotten Friendship" promos to work with. But hey, if someone really likes this idea, than I encourage you to make a longer version!**

 **And I hope something like this does happen in "Forgotten Friendship" or at least something close to it!**


End file.
